Cosquillas
by Erazal
Summary: Cómo un juego inocente puede conducir a la locura... ¿Verdad Inuyasha, Kagome? INUKAG, ONESHOT, MAYORES 18


HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!!!

Siento no haber traído la conti de mis otros fics y traer este One-Shot, pero necesitaba escribirlo. Saliendo de mi normal criterio sobre el contenido de mis historias, este One-Shot contiene contenido adulto. Así que si eres menor de 18 años o no te gusta este tipo de cosas, quedas advertido. NO estoy dispuesta a pagar psicólogos, ok? Si lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.   
Espero que os guste!

Cosquillas. 

Un gruñido.

De nuevo un gruñido.

Ceño fruncido y una tempestad de mal humor a la vista.

Kagome suspiró, derrotada. Sí, tenía que admitir que a veces ni siquiera ella era capaz de soportar las rabietas de su compañero de viaje. Tuvo que acelerar un poco el paso para alcanzar al rabioso chico, que no se daba cuenta de que la dejaba atrás con sus grandes zancadas. Cuando llegó a su lado él ni siquiera la miró, demasiado ocupado en maldecir en voz baja. Sus ojos dorados adquirían un tono rojizo por momentos, signo inequívoco de que estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado.

Llevaban más de dos horas caminando sin rumbo, en medio de un hermoso paisaje montañoso totalmente nevado. Una pequeña bruma cubría los picos de las montañas más altas, y la blancura de la nieve contrastaba con el vivo color verde de la hierba que crecía salvajemente en las laderas y en el pequeño valle que se veía muchos metros por debajo de ellos. El aire que respiraban era totalmente puro, la zona estaba completamente desierta salvo por las madrigueras habitadas por algunos animales. Francamente, se trataba de un paisaje de ensueño.

Pero nada, no había manera de disfrutar ningún paisaje gracias al humor del muchacho.

Kagome se frotó los brazos intentado aliviar el frío que la corroía, comenzando a contagiarse del mal humor de su compañero. No estaba molesta por el echo de que estaban perdidos en medio de la nada (cortesía de la genialidad de cierto monje libertino) ni por el frío cada vez más intenso, sino porque el cabezota que estaba a su lado solo podía pensar en cómo se ensañaría a golpes con su amigo en cuanto se reencontrasen, para hacerle ver que su "genial" idea había resultado ser un total desastre. Para un momento que tenían para ellos dos solos y él tenía que arruinarlo de esta manera.

Un gruñido amenazó con escapar de los labios de la chica, pero ella supo disimularlo muy bien transformándolo en una repentina tos. Su mal humor aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que, hubiese gruñido o cantado a pleno pulmón con voz de pito, Inuyasha no se habría dado cuenta.

Comenzando a perder la paciencia y sintiendo la necesidad de parar a descansar y de entrar en calor, decidió intentar convencer a su amigo para buscar algún sitio donde pasar aquella noche, porque ya se había dado cuenta de que aunque retomasen el camino de vuelta en aquel mismo momento la noche les caería encima antes de que encontrasen rastro de civilización alguna.

Carraspeó levemente para aclarar su garganta y puso su mejor voz de "pobrecita yo" para ablandar al insensible chico que caminaba a su lado.

- Inuyasha...- lo llamó, intentando parecer cansada.- Por favor, paremos a descansar...

Por primera vez en una hora el chico se dignó a mirarla, aunque no detuvo su marcha.

- Estoy muy cansada- le aseguró la joven, con voz casi suplicante.- Además, dentro de poco anochecerá y no tenemos un sitio donde dormir.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y se detuvo en seco, haciendo que la muchacha chocase contra él, incapaz de reaccionar tan rápido.

- Si nos paramos ahora perderemos mucho tiempo- comentó, soltando un bufido.- Además, como tú bien has dicho, anochecerá muy pronto, y aún no hemos encontrado ninguna aldea.

Kagome se dejó caer al suelo sin contemplaciones, extenuada por la larga caminata.

-Por favooooor... –suplicó como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que habían negado un capricho.

Inuyasha alzó los ojos al cielo.

- Oh, está bien.-cedió al fin.

A Kagome se le iluminó el rostro y se puso en pie de un salto. Comenzó a caminar con una velocidad sorprendente.

- ¡Vamos, se nos hace tarde!- exclamó la muchacha, ya unos cuantos metros por delante de Inuyasha.

El medio demonio sonrió y la siguió, sin dejar de observar sus movimientos en ningún momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y volvió a lanzarle una mirada recelosa a la destartalada cabaña que tenía justo en frente, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en derrumbarse.

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó por enésima vez en cinco minutos. Escuchó que su compañero reprimía un gruñido.

- Mira, sé que no es gran cosa, pero resulta que las mansiones lujosas ya estaban ocupadas.- bromeó, adelantándose unos pasos. Cierto, parecía que la cabaña se derrumbaría de un momento a otro, tampoco tenía pinta de ser muy acogedora, y no era precisamente el lugar que alguien escogería para vivir, pero al menos les serviría como refugio durante aquella fría noche.

Inuyasha se adentró en la cabaña, pero Kagome decidió esperar un poco antes de entrar, no estando muy tentada por la apariencia que presentaba la carcomida madera. Un agudo aullido se escuchó en la lejanía, y la muchacha corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello junto a su amigo, olvidando inmediatamente cualquier reparo o duda.

- Puaj... Está todo patas arriba- comentó haciendo una mueca, adivinando lo que tocaba hacer ahora. Se veía a la legua que nadie había puesto allí un pie en años; no había que ser un genio para saberlo, viendo la cantidad de polvo acumulado en el suelo y en los muebles. Y el mobiliario de la casa... Bueno, con decir que su única utilidad ahora sería alimentar un buen fuego, bastaba.

- Keh, el dueño de esta casa era un desastre...- murmuró Inuyasha, apartando una mesa partida por la mitad que le cortaba el paso.

- No hace falta que lo jures- coincidió Kagome, pasando un dedo por el marco de la ventana, dibujando una línea más limpia que el resto del material. Se giró lentamente, observando cada rincón de la habitación.- Inuyasha, tenemos un duro trabajo que hacer- declaró.

Las siguientes dos horas las dedicaron a adecentar un poco la cabaña, teniendo en cuenta desde un principio que no existían los milagros. Tal y como habían esperado, la diferencia entre el "antes" y el "después" no fue tremenda, pero al menos la cabaña parecía un poco más presentable después de que casi se hubieran roto la espalda intentando mejorarla. Se pusieron en pie para contemplar el fruto de su trabajo, y dieron gracias al cielo por haberse concienciado desde un principio de que el resultado no sería precisamente una obra de arte. La cabaña había pasado a ser exactamente... una habitación vacía, pero libre de polvo al fin y al cabo, con un amasijo de tablas de madera algo podridas por el efecto del clima amontonadas en un rincón. Bueno, al menos ya era habitable y no corrían el riesgo de pasarse toda la noche estornudando a causa del polvo. No era un gran consuelo para los muchachos, pero tendrían que contentarse con lo que tenían.

Kagome rebuscó en su mochila hasta dar con su saco de dormir, unos fideos instantáneos y algunos utensilios de cocina. Lo dispuso todo mientras que Inuyasha encendía, no sin esfuerzo, un pequeño fuego usando los restos del mobiliario como leña.

En el tiempo transcurrido había estallado una tormenta de nieve, y parecía que iba para rato. El frío se había intensificado notablemente y lo sentían hasta en los huesos. Casi se podía escuchar el sonido de sus dientes al castañear, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Cuando el fuego prendió Kagome se acercó todo lo posible a él, intentando no parecer demasiado desesperada por encontrar una fuente de calor. Con manos temblorosas e inusualmente frías, colocó una tetera llena de agua sobre el fuego, e inmediatamente se dejó caer al suelo, frotando sus manos en un vano esfuerzos de descongelarlas. De pronto, sintió algo cálido posarse con delicadeza sobre sus hombros, y no le hizo falta mirar para saber que se trataba del haori de Inuyasha.

La muchacha fijó su mirada en el chico, inquisitivamente. Él, simplemente, se encogió de hombros.

- Soy un medio demonio, ¿recuerdas?- dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Ya, pero aún así...- protestó la joven.- ¿Estás seguro de que no pasarás frío?

Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella soltando un largo suspiro.

- Completamente seguro- dijo al cabo de un rato, no soportando más la insistencia de la mirada de la muchacha.- Además, si tienes tanto frío es también por culpa de ese ridículo kimono tuyo.

Kagome tocó con la punta de los dedos el objeto de metal situado justo encima de las llamas, intentando determinar si ya había alcanzado la temperatura necesaria. Chasqueó la lengua. Aún tendrían que esperar algunos minutos más.

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que no es un kimono, y mucho menos ridículo- dijo entre dientes. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que en su época se llevase ese tipo de ropa? Pff... Y tampoco era adivina. ¿Quién le iba a decir que se perderían en unas montañas dejadas de la mano de Dios y que estarían a merced de una furiosa ventisca de nieve?- La próxima vez que vea a Miroku le obligaré a limpiar todas las casas de la aldea de la anciana Kaede...

Inuyasha, a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y tensó la mandíbula.

- Eso no es suficiente castigo...- murmuró apenas audiblemente, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

Kagome hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado, pero no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Por una vez, estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.

Cenaron en silencio, escuchando el aullido del viento que provenía del exterior de la cabaña como único entretenimiento. Más de una vez Kagome dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al medio demonio, que hacía un ruido tremendo al sorber los fideos y el caldo. Pero él hacía caso omiso de ella y seguía comiendo como si no hubiese nada más importante en el mundo. Cuando apuraron hasta la última gota del caldo se sintieron infinitamente mejor, con sus estómagos llenos y sus cuerpos entrados en calor. Kagome volvió a guardar los utensilios y la tetera en su mochila, aunque tuvo que comerse la cabeza y vaciar prácticamente todo el contenido de la bolsa antes de conseguir que todo cupiese dentro. Inuyasha, durante ese tiempo, no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición, al lado del fuego.

Kagome caminó lentamente hasta su saco de dormir y se sentó sobre él sin abrirlo. Acercó sus rodillas a su cara y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, de manera que no cogería demasiado frío. O al menos eso esperaba. Se quedó mirando pensativamente las llamas, atraída por su constante bailoteo y sus colores vivos y cálidos. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de dormir, y no se sentía muy cómoda encontrándose a solas con Inuyasha en una cabaña, en medio de la nada. No es que le desagradase su compañía, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero no se sentía del todo cómoda, y punto.

Justo en el momento en el que Kagome estaba decidiendo que aquella noche mantendría las distancias con Inuyasha (sólo por si acaso), el muchacho decidió ir a sentarse a su lado, encima del saco de dormir.

- Cada vez hace más frío, ¿verdad?- comentó el chico, frotándose los brazos.

Kagome se acurrucó mejor en el haori, como si el simple echo de escuchar esas palabras le hubiese recordado el frío que tenía.

- Ya te avisé de que pasarías frío- le reprendió ella, fijándose en él y dándose cuenta de que sólo llevaba su camisa blanca. No le entraba en la cabeza como no le había dado una hipotermia a estas alturas. Oh, claro, recordó, él era un medio demonio y por lo tanto no era tan débil como ella, una simple humana. Sin pensarlo si quiera, pasó parte del haori por encima de los hombros del chico, quedando los dos muy juntos y acurrucados bajo la prenda.- ¿Mejor?

La sangre de Inuyasha comenzó a hervir, y rezó fervientemente porque Kagome no percibiera el sonrojo que había comenzado a extenderse por sus mejillas.

- S... Sí, aho... ahora estoy mucho mejor- tartamudeó nerviosamente.

Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, dando por perdida esa determinación con la que había decidido guardar las distancias con él. Era simplemente imposible, tuvo que reconocer, alejarse de él. Era como si tuviese un imán que la atrajese hacia Inuyasha inexorablemente.

Permanecieron durante eternos minutos en silencio, mirando el fuego para evitar mirar al otro, haciendo todo lo posible porque sus cuerpos entrasen en calor. Kagome se pegó inconscientemente a Inuyasha, en busca de la calidez que le proporcionaba su cuerpo. No notó que el chico se tensó al sentirla tan cerca. Otra vez pasó un tiempo durante el cual los dos hicieron todo lo posible por permanecer estáticos, todo por no perturbar al otro. Kagome se preguntaba cuánto faltaría para el amanecer. No podría soportar esa tensión mucho más. Se revolvió de nuevo, y ésta vez rodeó con sus brazos al medio demonio, incapaz de soportar el frío. Sus dedos jugaban con la tela de su camisa y, sin previo viso, sintió como un espasmo recorría el cuerpo de Inuyasha, a la vez que escuchó algo parecido a... ¿una risa?

Sin poder creerlo, levantó ligeramente su cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara, y comprobó con una repentina satisfacción que el chico hacía lo indecible para evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Kagome probó a hacerle cosquillas una vez más, sólo por poner a prueba la teoría que se había formado en su cabeza.

Esta vez, Inuyasha no pudo contener la risa.

Kagome, divertida ante este nuevo descubrimiento, se dedicó ahora a buscar más puntos sensibles en el cuerpo del chico. Inuyasha dejó de tener el control sobre su cuerpo: incapaz de mantenerse sentado, comenzó a revolcarse por el suelo, intentando escapar de las manos de Kagome y riendo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Escuchaba también la risa de la joven, que parecía estar pasándoselo de lo lindo. En un momento de descuido de la chica, Inuyasha aprovechó para incorporarse y comenzar a atacar él también. Kagome empezó a reír incontrolablemente y su rostro fue adquiriendo poco a poco un tono rojizo.

Inuyasha sonrió. La situación se había convertido en un juego muy divertido.

Llegó un momento en el que pareció que la chica necesitaba descansar y tomar aire, así que Inuyasha apartó sus manos de ella.

Kagome inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó lentamente, con las mejillas completamente arreboladas. Y, sin que Inuyasha tuviese tiempo de darse cuenta, la chica estaba otra vez encima de él, atacando sin piedad.

La risa del medio demonio volvió a llenar una vez más las paredes de la habitación.

- E... Eso es... trampa- logró decir entre carcajadas.

- ¡Se siente!- exclamó felizmente Kagome. Sin ser consciente de ello, había acabado sentada encima de Inuyasha, en una posición muy comprometedora. No fue hasta dentro de algunos minutos más tarde que fue consciente de ello, e inmediatamente su cara adquirió un color rojo que no tenía nada que envidiar al haori de Inuyasha. Se quedó completamente paralizada, sintiendo arder cada poro de su piel.

Lentamente, Inuyasha consiguió que su respiración se regulara, pero en cuanto se fijó un poco en la posición en la que él y Kagome se encontraban, su respiración volvió a agitarse. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. Perfecto, ahora ambos se habían convertido en un par de tomates humanos.

- Yo... Yo...- intentó explicarse Kagome, sin encontrar las palabras. ¿Por qué le latía tan rápido el corazón?- Yo... Yo...- siguió intentándolo, de veras que lo intentaba, pero fue interrumpida al sentir un roce en sus labios, dulce y sugerente. Abrió completamente los ojos al ver el rostro de Inuyasha prácticamente pegado el suyo, y sus labios... ¡sus labios! ¡Estaban rozando los suyos! Se acabó, adiós movilidad, adiós cordura. Inuyasha la miró intensamente, como pidiendo su permiso para continuar. Y su respuesta fue instintiva: pegó más sus labios a los suyos, dándole licencia para explorar su boca. Era una sensación única, electrizante. Cada roce, cada tentativa, cada movimiento, cada pensamiento... Era todo completamente desconocido para ella, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, y era que nunca se saciaría de los labios de Inuyasha. Pronto comenzó a jugar ella también con los labios de él, permitiéndole explorar su boca y explorando ella después la suya. Su alma abandonó su cuerpo, deseando fundirse con él. Juraría que había dejado la Tierra y había aterrizado en el mismísimo paraíso.

Inmediatamente después siguió un juego de sutiles caricias, conduciéndolos inevitablemente a la locura. Ya no existía ningún pensamiento coherente, y no importaba nada más allá de ellos dos. Todo lo demás simplemente se desvaneció, dejó de existir.

Las manos de Inuyasha recorrieron con pasión el cuerpo de Kagome, y las de ella abrían la camisa de él. Las manos del chico subieron por las piernas de Kagome hasta sus muslos, por debajo de su falda. El frío desapareció completamente, ahora sólo había un calor abrasador que los consumía y les invitaba a perderse en la pasión.

Finalmente Kagome consiguió quitarle la camisa a Inuyasha, y sus manos se dirigieron por si solas hasta la cinta que mantenían los pantalones atados a su cintura. Fue entonces cuando a la mente del chico llegó un destello de lucidez.

-¿ Es... Estás segura de esto?- le preguntó entre besos, deseando con toda su alma que le respondiera que sí. No sabía cómo había podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin tenerla cerca y, desde luego, a partir de ahora, no sería capaz de separarse de ella.

Ella volvió a besarlo con pasión desenfrenada.

- Completamente segura- respondió, repitiendo las palabras que él había pronunciando tan sólo unas horas antes. Un tierno sonrojo pintó sus mejillas. Estaba segura de que quería amarlo, amarlo sólo a él.

Ya no había más que hablar. Habían pasado tanto tiempo deseando estar juntos, tanto tiempo conteniendo el deseo que ya les era completamente imposible contenerse.

Inuyasha deslizó la camiseta de Kagome por sus brazos, quitándole la prenda. Ella, mientras tanto, se divertía masajeando sus orejas caninas, arrancándole gemidos roncos.

-Te quiero- susurró Inuyasha.

El corazón de Kagome podría haber corrido la maratón en ese mismo momento. Sus palabras habían sonado dulces, sinceras, como ella siempre lo había soñado. Volvió a besarlo. Necesitaba con toda su alma sentirlo.

- Y yo a ti- susurró, casi sin aliento.

Esta vez Inuyasha la besó a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si sólo con los besos de Kagome pudiese respirar. Con sumo cuidado, le quitó la falda, sin dejar de beber de sus labios en ningún momento. Ella llevó sus manos a su espalda y le ayudó a desabrochar su sujetador. La joven lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras el chico la libraba de la última prenda que ocultaba su cuerpo. Y después Inuyasha la observó con devoción. Su Kagome... Su preciosa y tierna Kagome. Podía ver que estaba muy avergonzada, al igual que él. Y también que quería igualdad de condiciones, porque se empeñaba en librarle de sus pantalones. La dejó hacer, a ella le dejaría hacer todo.

Por fin Kagome consiguió quitarle la última prenda al medio demonio, puesto que no llevaba nada bajo los pantalones. Sentía las manos de él recorrer cada milímetro de su piel, y su propio cuerpo deseando ese contacto. Acarició su pecho, sintiendo por fin la alegría de tenerlo para ella, de saber que era suya. Ambos eran inexpertos, así que no sabían muy bien cómo tenían que hacer las cosas. Pero a pesar de su inexperiencia, recordarían aquel momento toda su vida, porque sería memorable. La primera vez que se unían, que eran conscientes del amor que se profesaban. Inuyasha le indicó como posicionarse de manera que fuese ella quien controlase la penetración, que al principio fue lenta e insegura, pero que se fue volviendo rápida y salvaje.

Dejaron de ser dos seres para fundirse en uno solo, alcanzaron el cielo y descendieron a la Tierra repetidas veces a lo largo de aquella noche, sus cuerpos destilando pasión. Perdieron la noción del tiempo y de todo, sólo existía ese momento inexplicable y mágico.

Fue una primera vez tierna y dulce, a pesar de que había empezado por un arrebato de pasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces y giró sobre sí misma, no queriendo despertar aún. La luz del amanecer intentaba arrancarla de su sueño. Algo se movió a su lado. Abrió los ojos de par en par, con el corazón desbocado. No podía ser cierto...

Giró la cabeza para ver a un adorable medio demonio de cabellos plateados que dormía a su lado, con un brazo rodeando posesivamente su cintura. Tenía tal expresión de paz que la muchacha se vio incapaz de despertarlo. Acarició tiernamente su rostro, dibujando todos sus contornos con sus finos dedos. Su Inuyasha...su querido Inuyasha. Sí, no había sido un sueño. Había sido real. Sólo tenía que fijarse en su propia desnudez y en la del muchacho para recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios. Nadie podía imaginar la felicidad que la embargaba en aquellos momentos. Era un sentimiento muy especial e inexplicable.

- Inuyasha...- susurró, y su nombre le pareció de pronto una palabra mágica.

Le besó en los labios y él sonrió en sueños, murmurando algo inteligible. Kagome sintió una paz que nunca había sentido. A partir de ahora las cosas irían mejor, no sabía por qué, pero lo sabía. Tendría a Inuyasha junto a ella, para siempre. Agradecía a Miroku su mal sentido de la orientación.

– Mi Inuyasha...

FIN.

Ups... Qué rara me siento al haber escrito esto, de verdad. No seáis demasiado duros, por favor, que es mi primer lemon. Y además lo he acabado a las 2:41 de la mañana, así que estoy hecha polvo  
Me decís vuestra más sincera opinión!!  
AH! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Besazos!

Atte: Erazal.


End file.
